Fishy Fishy
by Koki-chan
Summary: Demyx demands that Xemnas clean his fish's bowl and chaos ensues. Oneshot


**Yes,inspiration comes to you at the strangest times!XD I got this idea when I was cleaning my own fishbowl and the gravel thing happened to me. XD So, I thought I'd make my favorite sitar player bug Xemnas to clean his fish bowl! Enjoy! XD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, this would be a side story in the game!_**

* * *

****

Xemnas sat in his quarters, silently plotting a diabolical plan of evil. He rubbed his hands together, his plan becoming more evil with each passing moment. Deep in thought, Xemnas did not notice the heavy thumping of footsteps coming down the hall. He was so absorbed in his plotting that he did not notice his door swing open, or that same thumping of footsteps coming towards him.

"XEEEEEMNAAAAASSS!" Demyx wailed.

Xemnas, immensely startled by this sudden outburst screeched at the top of his lungs and tumbled out of the chair. He snapped his head to the side to see Demyx clutching a fish bowl in his hands, a look of desperation on his face.

"Xemnas!" he screamed again.

"What!"

"It's ... it's Zixum-chan!" Demyx thrust the fish bowl into Xemnas' face. A tiny blue fish swam around in the bowl. Naturally, it was the Nobody of his other half's fish.

Xemnas' patience was running thin. "What is wrong with him?" he asked, his cheek smashed up against the glass. "He looks perfectly fine to me."

"**She **is fine, but she won't be for long." Demyx sniffled. "Her bowl, it's dirty."

"Number Nine, this bowl is perfectly clean." Xemnas grumbled.

"Are you blind!" he screamed, shoving the bowl into Xemnas' face once again.

Xemnas stared into the bowl. Upon further inspection he spotted a lone flake of an unknown substance floating in the water. "Number Nine, it's fine." he said through gritted teeth.

"But ... what if it multiplies and harms my precious Zixum-chan?" Demyx whimpered. He thrust the bowl once again, "Clean it!"

Xemnas waved him off, "Get out! Leave me to my ploting."

"But Xeeeeemnaaaas!"

"Out!" he shouted, pointing his finger out the door.

Demyx pouted, his eyes filling with tears, "But-"

Xemnas thrust his finger at the door once again, following Demyx out and slamming the door behind him.

But instead of being a good little Nobody and cleaning the bowl himself, or being an annoying little Nobody and bugging someone else to clean it, he plopped himself on the floor, his back against Xemnas' door. He hugged Zixum-chan to his chest and opened his mouth wide, "Xemnas is a meeeaaanie! A meeeaaanie! A meeeaaanie! Xemnas is a big fat meeeaaanie! He smells like a meeeaaanie and is a meanie, too!"

Xemnas twitched, but refused to give in.

Demyx, refusing to give up, kept on singing.

Strolling down the hall came Roxas. He stopped short when he saw Demyx sitting outside of Xemnas' door singing the dreaded 'Meanie' song. "What did he do know?" Roxas asked.

"He won't clean out Zixum-chan's bowl!" Demyx shrieked.

Roxas gasped, "What jerk!"

"A meanie!" Demyx corrected.

Roxas plopped down and joined Demyx in singing the 'Meanie' song. Demyx summoned his sitar and began to play along with the 'Meanie' song, summoning his water clones to sing along with him and Roxas.

"Oh, God." Xemnas muttered, "He's recruited another idiot. And the water clones! THAT'S CHEATING!" Xemnas screamed out the door.

"Is noooooot!" Demyx and Roxas screamed back.

" No! I will no give in!" Xemnas grabbed two moogles and shoved one in each ear. "Ahh ... much better." he sighed.

"Hey kupo." one of the moogles whispered.

"What kupo?" the other answered.

"This guy totally shoved up in his ears kupo!"

"I know, how disgusting kupo!"

"I feel earwax kupo!" one whined.

"Ewww kupo. Let's get back at him kupo."

So the two moogles had become secret allies with Demyx and Roxas, softly singing the 'Meanie' song into Xemnas' ears.

At this point Xemnas was near the point of insanity. He marched over to the door, the floor beneath his cracking with each step. He swung the door open, sending Demyx and Roxas falling backwards onto his feet. He flung the moogles from his ears and picked up the two boys by the backs of their jackets, one in each hand. "Okay! Okay! I'll change your fish's water bowl! Just please, _please_ stop with this infernal racket!"

"Yay!" Demyx and Roxas cheered, having won the battle. Demyx shoved the bowl into Xemnas' hand. "Put her in the crystal goblet while you change her water. And only use the finest mineral water when doing so." Demyx began to trot off happily with Roxas when he suddenly turned to face Xemnas once more, "You better do it the way I tell you! I'll know if you don't." he gave what was supposed to be a menacing glare, but it came out looking like he was desperately trying to look at his nose. With that, he swiveled around, hooking his arm through Roxas' and skipping merrily through the hall.

Xemnas stared at the small blue fish swimming about in the water. He sighed, then dragged his feet all he way to the kitchen. He set the bowl on the counter, thrusting his hand into the bowl, he scooped the fish out with a surprisingly gentle touch and placed Zixum-chan in the crystal goblet, mineral water and all. He looked at the bowl in distaste, turning on he faucet and letting the water fill the bowl. When it reached the brim, he dumped it out, the gravel at the bottom almost going over the rim. He filled it up again, pouring it out again. He repeated this process for the next few minutes until, he became distracted by a butterfly fluttering across the window. '_How can I harness this power? this enchantment, so beautiful I cannot take my eyes away. I must have it!' _while lost in his own thoughts, he titled the bowl too far over and several pieces of gravel came tumbling out, falling down into the sink hole. "No!" Xemnas screeched, quickly placing the bowl on the counter. '_How could I have been so careless?'_ he scolded himself mentally, '_That Demyx probably knows exactly how many pieces of gravel sit at the bottom of Zixum's fishbowl.' _

Xemnas shuddered, thinking of all the horribly annoying things Demyx would do to him if he found out. He heaved an annoyed sigh as he pulled off the glove on his right hand, rolled his sleeve up and stuck his hand into the sinkhole. He felt around the void, the tiny rocks grazing his fingertips. He grabbed a few rocks with his fingers, pulled his hand out and dropped the rocks into the bowl. He repeated this process, succeeding in not only getting the rocks out of the sink, but also in getting nasty fishy gunk all over his hand, a few scratches covered the back of his hand. He decided that the bowl was clean enough, pulling a bottle of mineral water out of the refrigerator and pouring it into the bowl. When he felt it was at a suitable height he reached his hand into the crystal goblet and scooped the fish out. He attempted to drop it into the bowl, but missed horribly, the fish landing in the sinkhole, flopping down the drain. Xemnas froze.

"Xemmmmmnaaas, what's taking so long! You aren't mistreating my precious Zixum-chan, are you?" Demyx called from another room.

Xemnas stared from the bowl, to the sink hole, to the bowl again. "No!" he called back. He had to think fast, Demyx could come in her any minute. He lunged at the junk drawer that Vexen insisted upon them having. He liked to use little things he found around the house to power his inventions, such as the infamous rubber-band propeller. But that isn't important right now. Xemnas dug around in the drawer and pulled out various items, hastily putting them together.

* * *

"Ziiiiiiiiixum-chan!" Demyx cooed, picking up his fish bowl. "You sure are lively today."

Floating in the water was a blue cork bobbing on the surface, eyes and a mouth scrawled on it with a magic marker. Fins were made of Saran wrap and stapled onto the sides and at the end for a tailfin. Xemnas, in a panic, had thrown this little trinket together to replace Demyx's fish and hoped that Demyx would not notice.

"Zixum-chan, I don't think I have ever seen you looking so lovely. I think I'm going to go on my routine walk about the castle and show you off to everyone." Demyx smiled, trotting off.

Xemnas sighed as Demyx came up to him and shoved the bowl in his face. "Isn't she pretty?" Demyx gushed.

Xemnas forced a creepy half-smile, hoping Demyx was to stubborn to believe it if anyone had told him his 'Zixum-chan' was really a cheap imatation.

* * *

**Heehee ... in case you were wondering, yes, of course they even anagram the fish names! Mizu was the fish's other self's name. XD Get it? XD R&R**


End file.
